


Meruem, Meruem, Meruem

by Kyle (gorewhqre)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Chimera Ant Arc, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Pouf needs a hug, They deserved better, This arc fucked me over, canon events, merupouf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorewhqre/pseuds/Kyle
Summary: Sometimes I wonder what Pouf’s dying thoughts were.(I recommend either listening to Pouf’s theme, Nocturne No. 2, Waltz of the Flowers, or Clair de Lune while reading this as it makes this all the more immersive and easy to hear/feel. Enjoy, and please, if you notice any spelling or grammatical errors please tell me.)
Relationships: Meruem/Shaiapouf (Hunter x Hunter)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Meruem, Meruem, Meruem

With his dying breaths, his chest felt heavy and weighted by the after affects of the rose bomb poison but more or less heavy from his heart. He felt it beat strongly, painfully so. But everything was slow. Too slow. The crowd of thousands was blurry before him and all he could hear was violin and an orchestra playing in the background. Blood seeped from his mouth and nostrils and he could feel it pooling in his stomach. He felt like coughing but didn’t have the strength or care to do so. His eyes were pierced in shock, wide with small irises. He knew he had less than a minute left. His frail and drooped wings twitched on his back and as he let his eyes flutter closed alike to his heart, he pictured it. 

They waltzed. She was no where in sight and he couldn’t even see Youpi or Pitou. There was a crowd encircling them though, all whispering with their fancy alcoholic beverages and lavish suits and dresses. Perhaps it was the crowd that stood before the palace. No matter, nothing compared to the sight they were in that moment. They wore tuxedos tailored perfectly to one another’s frames and statures. Pouf’s long, slender fingers were calloused from pushing so hard on the bow to his violin and other.. violent unmentionables he’d rather not imagine in his last moments on the cold ground outside. Those same hands were met with Meruem’s. His hands were warm. They were so warm he could feel it. One of both of their hands were entwined and their arms looked almost as if they were propped in midair, Meruem’s other hand on the small of the blonde’s back while the butterfly’s other hand grasped below his neck on his shoulder. They were close. His head, antennas flat against Meruem’s wide shoulders was low and tired. He wanted to look up at his face one more time before it was over but he didn’t want to let go. He can’t he can’t he can’t. He wanted to hold him as close as possible. Even if he was just imagining it. If it was just a figment of his imagination he would cherish it. Until his dying breath he would cherish the mere thought of his king. The violins grew louder, peaking with highs and steep lows and he felt his heart throb as he knew their time was running out. Their feet waltzed across the palace floors, tapping softly as they kept in time with the ever so slowly escalating music. 

Pouf felt sick to his stomach as he realized he stained Meruem’s tuxedo. He couldn’t stop sobbing, wet tears streaming and flowing out of him like he was a water source and nothing more. He clutched and grasped at him harder and imagined Meruem’s pricked tail wagging although he couldn’t see it. His head felt heavy still, a headache forming even now in his subconscious— no, maybe that was real. He was losing air, and fast. 

His head lifted from his Majesty’s now cold and damp shoulder, face feeling puffy and gross. He had no time to think about appearances now though. At least not his. He was so glad he looked up. Glad he got the chance to picture his face one last time. He was worried it would look disgusted or disappointed, maybe even angry. But when his warm eyes met with the hot fuchsia colored ones looking up at him, he saw an expression he’d never seen on the ant’s sculpted face. It looked like.. like when he finished playing a song and everything was still for a moment. Like longing. The violins were now only escalating rapidly and flutes chimed in now, a flurry of sounds stringing together and rising with every step they took as they sped up. Pouf’s grimace grew with every second that passed. But he wasn’t disgusted at Meruem, just himself. He wasn’t supposed to look at him like this. Why was he worthy of this? Pouf hunched even lower with every piece of momentum he could gather and let his tear stained lips meet with Meruem’s. That’s when he felt just about the sharpest pain in his throat and upper chest he’d ever felt. Like not just air, but everything being sucked out of him. He felt like he was being lifted. Maybe he was. 

He’d like to think Meruem ditched the snotty nosed girl far too good at gungi and instead lifted him up and they could begin their life and reign over the world like they were destined to. Like Meruem was destined to. Not Pouf. Like his king. He knew they’d be together soon. 

How soon is soon enough, my king.

“Meruem Meruem Meruem...” He choked out.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, the amount of works for this pairing makes me disappointed in the Hunter x Hunter fandom saying how long this franchise has been around but if I have to carry this ship I might just because their potential is too much for me to walk past. I loved the Chimera Ant Arc so much and although it fucked me up a bit I would love to rewatch it again especially for these two. I’m sorry for making such a sad fic but it is what I excel at and it seems fitting for the pair.


End file.
